Coming Home
by dragonsunlight
Summary: [Sequel to Confessions] [One Shot] A year later, Izumi returns to Shibuya from her trip to Italy. Has Takuya forgotten his promise to her?


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. But if I did, Takumi would rule.

Summary- (Sequel to Confessions) (One-Shot) A year later, Izumi comes back from her trip to Italy. Has Takuya remembered his promise to her, or has he forgotten?

* * *

Coming Home

* * *

She stepped off the plane, then took in a whiff of the fresh air. _I'm back_, Izumi thought, walking around the airport almost aimlessly. _Finally, I'm back._

"IZUMI!" a familiar voice shouted.

Turning around, Izumi saw two boys run towards her. "Kouji! Kouichi!" she greeted them with a smile. "How are you two?"

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "Fine!" they chorused.

"Is it just me or have you two finally gotten along?"

"Gotten along?" repeated Kouji.

Kouichi coughed slightly. "Suuuure, we've gotten along..." he agreed. Pausing, he whacked Kouji's head and added, "Just for now."

Izumi let out a clear laugh and allowed them to take her bags. "So where are Tomoki and Junpei?" she asked, looking around to see if there was any sign of her two other friends. Biting her lip, Izumi slowly asked, "And...how's Takuya?"

Kouji was the one who answered, "Tomoki and Junpei are at Kouichi's house, baking a cake for you. As well as, once again, trying to set up a party."

"And Kouji's not gonna be a clown this time," Kouichi sighed mockingly. He looked at Izumi and smiled. "Takuya's got a soccer game until five, so he won't be at my house until around five-thirty. He's doing well...a bit spaced out, but otherwise, I think he's fine," he told her warmly.

Ignoring the blush that creeped up her cheeks, Izumi nodded. "I...see."

"You seem kinda spacey too, Izumi," Kouji commented in a worried tone. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" she lied, smiling.

Kouichi stared at her, and Izumi felt as if he saw right through her. "Sure, if you say so." Shrugging, he walked over to a taxi and loaded the bags in the back.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Tomoki and Junpei yelled as soon as Izumi stepped through the door. Together, they said loudly, "IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU BACK, IZUMI!"

Izumi laughed as they showered her with confetti, taking a quick glance at the clock. Almost immediately, her heart fell. _Only two..._she thought disappointedly. Not wanting Junpei or Tomoki to feel badly, she kept on a smile. "It's great to _be_ back!" she exclaimed, throwing confetti back at them.

Kouichi stared at the colored mess on the floor. "I hope you're going to clean up, Junpei," he muttered, kicking aside some of the bright bits of paper.

Almost dropping a plate, Junpei turned around, bright red. "UH...Tomoki is." Quickly, he added, "I have to do something, so I'm leaving at eight."

"Wha! NO! Takuya is!" Tomoki yelled, flustered. Finally, he gave in, "Oh, fine, I'll help clean up. As long as Kouji does too!"

Groaning, Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Whatever...as long as the mess isn't here after nine."

"What's happening at nine?" Izumi asked curiously.

Kouji and Kouichi exchanged grins. "Well...we're forcing you to stay over! And Takuya's staying over too. Tomoki, you are, right?" Kouji asked the young boy.

Tomoki nodded. "Yup!" he said brightly, "and have you two decided what movie we're watching?"

"Takuya's bringing the movie," Kouichi said, walking into the kitchen. "How's the cake baking?"

"Uhm...well..." Junpei started nervously.

Letting out a groan, Kouichi slumped into a chair.

"What happened?" demanded Kouji, staring at Tomoki and Junpei who were looking down at their shoes.

Tomoki spoke up, looking at Izumi apologetically. "Well, Izumi, we made the cake," he started.

She tilted her head to the side, confused.

His sentence was continued by Junpei. "But when we tasted it, it was so good, we kept eating it...and..."

"And you ate it all?" Kouichi finished.

"Yeah," the two chorused on a low note.

Izumi just smiled. "That's okay!"

The boys all stared at her. "What?" the asked in unison.

"We'll make a new one! All together! For Takuya's soccer game!" she suggested.

Clapping his hands, Kouichi closed his eyes and said out loud, "Kami, we are glad to have you back, Izumi."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"TADA!" Junpei yelled, adding the finishing sprinkles on the cake.

Tomoki's eyes widened in delight. "It's great!" he exclaimed.

The twins grinned. "Yeah, Takuya'll love it!" Kouji agreed.

Snorting, all Kouichi said was, "...He better have won. Then the cake'll really mean something."

"Great! What time is it?"

Izumi glanced at the clock. "It's...six..."

"WHAT!" the boys all yelled, Kouichi and Tomoki practically jumping out of their seats.

Quietly, Izumi looked down. She had been looking so forward to seeing Takuya. _I want to see him again so bad...so...bad_, she thought, turning around so the boys couldn't see her. Swallowing, she said, "Oh...well, uhm, how about we wait a while longer, then?"

"Izumi..." Tomoki murmured. "Are you okay?"

Izumi wiped the tears that threatened to fall and put on a smile as she turned around. "I'm fine!"

They could all tell she had almost cried, but none of them said anything. Finally, Kouichi got up out of his chair, "How about we watch something? I'm sure I can find some video...I'll go check. Kouji...uhhh...you entertain everyone in the meantime."

Kouji's eyes widened. "NOT THE CLOWN SUIT!" he yelled, running to the living room, hoping Junpei wouldn't force him to wear the clown suit as he had when Izumi had left last year.

Izumi laughed and walked to the living room with Tomoki and a grumbling Junpei right behind her. "So what have you all been doing while I was in Italy, anyway?" she asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"...nothing?" Kouji answered, scratching his head and looking out the window to check if Takuya was coming.

Junpei rolled his eyes. "While _Kouji_ has been doing _nothing_, _I_, the _great-_"

It was Kouji's turn to roll his eyes. With a snort, he muttered, "You aren't all that great."

"SHUT UP. I, the GREAT Junpei, have taught Tomoki here some magic tricks. He's getting pretty good at them too!" Junpei concluded with a grin.

Tomoki nodded. "Wanna see a trick?" he asked eagerly.

Laughing, Izumi clapped her hands. "Yeah! You're probably better than Junpei anyway!"

"HEY!" yelled an indignant Junpei.

Kouichi entered the room carrying at least five different videos. Quietly, he walked over beside Junpei and his twin, watching as Izumi laughed and clapped while Tomoki performed his tricks. "Where is that stupid goggle-head?" he muttered to Kouji.

Kouji shrugged. "I haven't even seen him walk _past_ the house...you think he got held up in his game?" he muttered back.

"I dunno," murmured Kouichi. "But if he doesn't come, I'll make sure he suffers. I mean, I don't know how to handle a crying girl!"

"IS THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT HIM TO BE HERE!" yelled an outraged Junpei and startled Kouji.

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Are you two stupid? OF COURSE NOT!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Izumi asked, turning around to face them.

All three of them stared at Izumi, wondering what fabrication to use. "Uh...uh...UH!" they stammered.

"About how Takuya might have been held up in his game."

"Oh..." Izumi said, looking down. _It's almost seven...how could he have been held up for more than two hours?_ she thought sadly.

Kouichi held the videos in front of her. "Pick one. We'll watch these until he comes."

Izumi stared at the videos in front of her. All of them...were comedies. "Kouichi...these are all comedies," she stated.

"UH...YEAH. I COULD ONLY FIND THE COMEDIES," lied Kouichi, walking to the door. "I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING OUTSIDE." Opening the door, his eyes widened as he saw the familiar face of a goggle-headed boy crouching by the door. "T-...Wh-...AHAH! I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" he yelled hastily, slamming the door behind him and glaring down at Takuya. "I'm giving you a minute to explain yourself," growled Kouichi.

Takuya winced. "No...don't tell her I'm here...I...don't want her to know."

"WHY?"

"KOUICHI! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU YELLING AT?" Kouji yelled from inside.

"NO ONE. I'M JUST WONDERING WHY TAKUYA ISN'T HERE YET," Kouichi yelled back, his glare that was directed toward Takuya intensifying.

Takuya winced once more. "Uhm...okay, so...just don't tell her, please? I...dunno why, either. I JUST DON'T W-"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Izumi opened the door, a frown on her face. "OH, so you've been _avoiding_ me, hm?"

Noticing the tension of the scene, Kouichi edged past Izumi and ran inside. "HAVE FUN TAKUYA!" yelled all the boys as Izumi slammed the door behind Kouichi.

Trying to convince her otherwise, Takuya said, "No, Izumi, it's not like that, I wasn't-"

She wouldn't hear any of it. Takuya could tell she was hurt that he hadn't come in earlier. Trying not to cry, Izumi drew a breath and started accusing him. "So you have some other girlfriend? You forgot our promise?" demanded Izumi, who was now near tears.

Takuya was adamant. "No, Izumi, you know I wouldn't ever do that, I-" he tried to explain, but she cut him off again.

"JUST GO AWAY!" she shouted, the tears now flowing freely down her face. "I HATE YOU, TAKUYA KANBARA!" Izumi turned around and turned the doorknob with her right hand, ready to leave.

Takuya grabbed her left hand and yanked her back. "LET. ME. EXPLAIN."

Surprised, she stopped crying and fell silent.

"It's not like I forgot, okay? And there's _no other girl_. It's just...I thought you'd hate me for being late. I mean, I came here at six-thirty because the game went on so late," Takuya explained seriously, his grip on her hand tightening. Realizing he was hurting her, Takuya let her hand go, sighed and turned around, one hand flying to his forehead. "And I wasn't planning to avoid you, either."

Izumi bit her lip and looked down. "Sorry," she murmured. "I just…it's been forever." Nervously, she began to play with the chain around her neck.

Takuya turned to face her. "No, it's my fault. Hey...you're wearing the necklace I gave you...?" he asked in surprise. "I was sure you wouldn't..."

"Is that why you got it for me?" she teased, smiling despite the tears that lingered in her eyes.

"ACK! NO!" Takuya said, turning red. "I just thought-! I meant-"

Izumi giggled and kissed him. "Shut up, stupid. Come on, let's go inside."

Takuya smiled and pulled her towards him. "Sure. But first..." He bent down and kissed her passionately.

Immediately, the door flew open and a light flashed. Takuya pulled away from Izumi, then stared at the doorway to find Kouji standing there with a camera, grinning madly. "WOOH! KISSY, KISSY!" he yelled, laughing, "Man, you were practically eating her face, Takuya!"

Red faced and angry, Takuya glared. "You are so dead, Kouji..."

"And 3...2...1..." Kouichi counted slowly, watching as Takuya practically radiated with anger as Kouji continued to laugh.

Tomoki nodded. "Bang," Junpei and Tomoki muttered, watching Takuya run after Kouji all throughout the house.

Izumi giggled and walked inside, beaming. "Well, that's Takuya for you!" she said in a fond voice. _He remembered...Takuya_, Izumi thought, closing her eyes. She'd always be with him. At last. She had come home.

* * *

A/N-

.:giggles immaturely:. Heehee. 'kissed her passionately,' was a line I was wondering whether I should add in there. You see, it was either tonguing or passionately. I prefer passionately. .:giggles again:. Ah! But I'm actually happy about the sequel here! It can be better, that's for sure. In fact, I'm going back to fix some parts right now. I'm sure you can tell me where I need to work on! You readers are the experts, after all. Please review!

REVIEWS-

**Takumiluver21**- Yey! You reviewed again! I'm happy you liked this, too. I'm probably going to make one more sequel so it's a trilogy, but I need to work on it first! Thanks for the review!

**AidoruForever**- It would be funny if he did cheat on her, though. XP And lied. Glad you liked 'Not The Bandanas' as well. You keep working too! I wanna read your fanfics in progress.

**Mid-Moonlight**- Ehehehe…that's the thing. I feel like you can never have a good romance fic or any fic without a touch of humor. Though I kinda do it on the spur of the moment. Mwahahah…I shall make another one-shot Takumi that I'm sure you'll enjoy.

**BlackLily13**- Jeez, well thanks for boosting my ego. XP That's not such a good thing. Heehee. But I'm really glad that you enjoy it. I'll make a sequel to this and finish the one-shot Takumi trilogy, then I'll work on my multi-chapter Takumi for you all.

**dbzgtfan2004**- Glad to know you liked it. I'm glad to know you actually bothered reading it, too. I was sure I would have scared people off by 'Confessions.'

**Dark Qiviut**- Yey! Thanks for all the help! Thanks to you, I have a brand new idea in mind for the sequel!

**Amylovestakuya**- Thanks!

**Light's Blue Blossom**- Kouji vs. Kouichi is like my comic relief. It exists purely for that. But I love it. Oh, it says why Takuya was late. His soccer game went overtime and he didn't want to come in late because he thought Izumi would hate him. Weird reason, but Takuya-ish enough for me.

**DigiHappy**- Thanks for the advice and glad you liked it.

**Sacredmidnightblade**- I'm happy to know you read the sequel.

**Kenmeishouri**- I will write more Takumi! Don't worry!

**Sora and Kari Fan**- Glad to hear it!

Eh…:scratches back: I know this is kinda weird to ask, but…

Is anyone gonna flame me?

BUT OTHER THAN THAT, GAH! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!


End file.
